


Color Me

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: You Came and I was Longing for You [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrating Butt Plugs, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Dorian's boyfriend was a pure devil.  He hadn't anticipated going to the faculty party with a vibrating butt plug in his ass, nor was he expecting it to turn on repeatedly all night, keying him up until it was driving him insane.  Dorian really shouldn't have been surprised.





	Color Me

Dorian’s boyfriend was a monster, a pure devil.  When he’d agreed to fooling around this morning before the faculty party, he hadn’t expected the torture that would last the rest of the day.  He fought to keep his breathing under control as the toy buzzed away inside him, pressing in all the right spots that made his blood alight.  He prayed no one could hear it or see the bulge he’d stealthily shifted in his trousers.

Said boyfriend stood coolly beside him sipping his wine and listening to the conversation of a couple university lecturers.  Damien Trevelyan seemed completely unaffected by what he was doing to Dorian, but Dorian knew better.  His boyfriend was enjoying every last second of Dorian’s suffering.

Then without warning the vibrations stopped and Dorian breathed a sigh of relief though a part of him wanted the feeling back.  He’d lost count how many times Damien had turned on the toy without warning, and at this point he was sure that he’d die from all of his blood draining to his dick all day without relief.

Another hour went by before Damien leaned in and whispered, “Ready to head home?”

The statement shouldn’t have sent a shiver down Dorian’s spine, but the movement didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend who merely raised an auburn eyebrow at Dorian’s plight.

They said their goodbyes and Dorian had barely buckled himself into the car when the toy turned on again at the highest setting and Dorian’s head flew back as his hips bucked.  He whimpered as he pressed a hand to his hard cock and his pulse jumped in his ears.  Then as quickly as it had come it was gone again.

“Bastard,” Dorian breathed.

Damien snickered as he put the car in gear and got them on the road.  “You love every second of it, love.”

Dorian huffed.

His boyfriend wasn’t wrong.  Dorian never thought the things they did would send thrills through him, but it was always exciting with Damien.

When they pulled into the driveway of their home, Damien asked, “Color?”

“Green,” Dorian replied without hesitation.

As soon as the front door was closed, Damien crowded him against the door and kissed him until his knees gave out.  When Damien pulled away, Dorian was a panting mess and pleasantly dazed.  Damien kissed him lightly on the lips once more before taking Dorian’s tie in his hand and dragging Dorian to their bedroom.

The toy came to life on a lower setting and Dorian groaned.

“So I have some plans for tonight,” Damien whispered as he ghosted his lips along the column of Dorian’s throat.  “It starts with you out of these clothes.”

Dorian laughed and kissed Damien with a smile on his lips.  “That’s generally the idea.”

Damien gave another peck before peeling Dorian’s suit jacket off him and letting it fall to the floor.  Their limbs became a tangled mess as Dorian drew in for another kiss, only being interrupted by the shedding of their clothes.  When Damien stepped out of his pants, Dorian took his boyfriend’s flushed cock in his hand and toyed with the piercing at the tip.

Damien sighed into Dorian’s mouth and let himself be touched for a moment before pulling Dorian’s hand away and going to the nightstand beside the bed.  He pulled out a strip of white cloth and walked back over, offering it out.

“This ok?” Damien asked, watching Dorian with golden eyes.

Dorian nodded and let his boyfriend clasp on the collar.  The infused Vyrantium samite felt like silk and lace against his copper skin and he ran his fingers along the subtle designs along the band.

Damien pulled him close and nipped at Dorian’s lower lip before pressing in more firmly, exploring Dorian’s mouth in a well-practiced dance.

“On your knees, love,” Damien said softly and waited for Dorian to follow his instructions before setting the toy up a level.

Dorian’s cock twitched at the feeling and he set his knees wider as he tried not to thrust into the air.  He knew what Damien wanted without even being told and leaned in, leaving a trail of kisses along the ridge of his hip.  Damien ran a soothing hand through Dorian’s dark hair as Dorian curled his tongue around the head of Damien’s cock, toying with the ring before taking in more of him.  Dorian knew the talent his tongue had and set it to work, soon having Damien panting and his hips rocking in a slow grind.  Dorian swallowed around the cock and Damien pulled him off, wrapping a hand around his himself to stave off his orgasm.

The toy in Dorian’s ass went on high suddenly and Dorian yelped, gripping Damien’s thigh like it was the only thing keeping him grounded before it shut off again.  Damien helped Dorian to his feet and guided him to the bed.

“Color?” Damien asked as he nudged Dorian up to the headboard of the bed.

“Green,” Dorian responded with a kiss.

Damien returned the kiss and ran a hand along Dorian’s collared throat, down his chest, and then finding purchase between his legs, tapping the toy where it lay exposed between Dorian’s cheeks.  Damien shifted the toy and mouthed at Dorian’s throat before he removed the toy altogether and tossed it somewhere on the bed.  His fingers dove in then and scissored Dorian, watching him squirm as he ensured Dorian was prepared enough before they continued.

“Turn around love and stay on your knees,” Damien instructed as he pulled away and dug around in the drawer again, producing a condom and tube of lube.

Dorian did as he was told, holding onto the headboard for balance as he listened to the foil packet tearing open and felt a hand soothingly run along his back to his hips.  He sighed at the press of Damien’s cock at his hole and pressed back onto it.

“So warm,” Damien murmured in his ear as they found a slow rhythm together.

Damien returned to pressing kisses into Dorian’s neck and shoulder before nipping, pulling back fully and pushing in with more force, making Dorian keen at the drag of the piercing along his prostate.  Damien laid a hand across Dorian’s throat and gently pulled him back in an arch, changing the angle just so that Dorian felt that drag with every pass of Damien’s cock.

“I’m not going to last,” Dorian gasped, toes curling in pleasure.

“It’s ok,” Damien kissed his cheek.  “Let yourself go.  I’ll take care of you.”

It took another few drags of Damien’s cock pounding into him before Dorian’s body tensed and he gasped for breath, releasing onto their bed.  Dorian’s body went limp against Damien’s chest in the aftermath.  He’d been keyed up all day, he was surprised he’d lasted that long before coming.

Damien pulled out and repositioned Dorian onto his back, kissing him soundly before pulling Dorian’s knees over his pale shoulders and sliding in again with a steady rhythm that had Dorian clawing at Damien’s back.

“Color,” Damien panted as he sat up on his knees, not pausing in his thrusts.

Dorian breathed harshly, “Green.  Fuck.”

Damien ran a hand along Dorian’s half hard cock before send small sparks along the head, coaxing it back to hardness.  Dorian squirmed on the bed, begging for what he didn’t know.  Dorian writhed away from the assault on his cock but his body always fell back to it, wanting more.  He clutched at the pillows and met his lover’s gaze, watching the man’s red hair bounce where it had come free of its bun.

The second orgasm hit him without warning, Dorian’s cock pulsing dryly under Damien’s palm.  Damien shuddered at the warm heat clamping down on him and pressed a kiss into Dorian’s knee, grinding into Dorian before stilling.

Dorian felt drained in the best ways and let Damien untangle their limbs and leave the bed.  He heard the tub in the next room turn on and when Damien returned, he ran his hands gently along Dorian’s body.

“Come on, love,” Damien said gently, trying to coax Dorian into sitting.

“Mmm,” Dorian groaned, limbs too heavy to move.

Damien chuckled and lifted Dorian into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom and gently sitting themselves in the hot water.  Dorian sighed, melting into Damien’s chest.

“Let’s get this off you,” Damien said gently as he unclasped the collar and tossed it onto the sink counter.  “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Dorian sighed.

Damien kissed the top of his head.  “Love you.”

“I love you too, _amatus_.”


End file.
